Signs are universally employed for displaying desired information and the types of signs and material used for their manufacture are numerous. Plastic has become widely used for certain types of signs since it has many desirable properties such as being lightweight, resistant to weather elements outside, and attractive. Two types of plastic signs which have received a wide degree of acceptance are fluted polypropylene board and foam board. Both of these materials have the advantage of being economic and extremely lightweight. They are very cost-effective and suitable for many different types of applications. They may be used outdoors as they will not rot or swell.
Fluted polypropylene board is well known in the art and is often referred to by the term “COROPLAST” which is a registered trademark. Such material has often also been referred to as Corex. In both instances, the material comprises first and second layers of plastic material having ribs or corrugations extending in a parallel manner interiorly between the first and second layers.
Foam board is another material used for display purposes. It is also known as foam core and is usually made by two sheets of plastic forming a sandwich about a Styrofoam center.
Both of the above materials, as above mentioned, are often used exteriorly due to their weather resistant properties. When used as a sign, means must be found to attach the same and frequently this is done by poking holes in the material and using a flexible material (wire, string, etc.) to hang the sign.